The Story
by Rusty4Coke
Summary: COMPLETED: ok robin confessed his feelings to raven but she doesnt like robin she likes beast boy and shes confused and runs away in the middle of all this theres pizza a dog person and teleporting devise PLEASE READ rated for language
1. Chapter 1

The Story…

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff)

I know this story is bad I wrote it ages ago and it had good feedback the first time

This story is based after robin has admitted his feeling for raven. Raven panicked and pegged it (ran away) because she only likes BB (aw) robin is really worried and is sending out the whole team to search for her.

Raven was running hard she had teleported herself away from the tower but now she was running just incase he could track her powers

She was running along an alleyway when she bumped into someone hard

"Ow ow and I forgot to mention OW"

"Sorry it's just…."

"Are you running away from someone?"

"Yes but how could you know that" Raven looked up at the person and stared it was a girl about the same height and she had bright red hair, brown eyes and was wearing a Portsmouth shirt and jeans

"I know these things also not many people run down my alley"

"Your alley?"

"Yeah" she replied helping Raven up "the names rusty yours"

"Raven"

"Groovy name" Suddenly a voice was heard "Got a fix on the signal Titans Go"

Raven suddenly pulled Rusty out of the moonlight behind a bin and asked "You've got to get me out of here now"

"Ok we just met but ok"

Both Rusty and Raven disappeared just before robin on his r-cycle zoomed past

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both repapered in a room different from all others

"What the where are we" Raven demanded

"Easy sheesh way to thank someone you just helped"

"Just answer the question"

"Ok were at my apartment and before you ask how we got here I tell you I invented a transporter devise it cost me a lot of money…… and…….. just a sec let me ask a question who's after you ex boyfriend ex con who"

Raven was wondering at the moment whether Rusty even knew who the titans were so she asked

"Do you read news watch TV or listen to radio"

"Err no have you seen my apartment hello blank walls no furniture I cant afford anything I have to turn into my original form just to scavenge"

"You're original form"

"Shoot I should not have said that"

Raven looked confused "You're not human"

"Yes and no you could say I'm half human half"

"Half what?"

"Half" then Rusty turned into something, something so weird Raven felt like

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And cliffhanger ha you know what to do review…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will never own them so stop torturing me

On with the show….

Chapter 2

Recap of last chapter

"_Half what"_

"_Half" then rusty turned into something so weird raven felt like_

_-------------------------_

Laughing but she kept her emotions under control and looked in front of her to see exactly the same thing as 2 seconds ago a white with red patches dog the dog shock itself had a scratch then rusty turned back to normal

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want everyone else does"

"I have no intention of laughing"

"Well you're the first person on the entire planet"

The girls looked around for a while not really paying any attention to each other until rusty finally broke the silence

"So err what do you want to do"

"What do you normally do?"

"Well tell you what ille show you"

Both of them suddenly disappeared and repapered at a table near the back of a club which was blasting (Call on me- Eric price) rusty got up to dance

"Are you comin or what"

"It's not really my stile"

"So what come on" Rusty drags Raven to the dance floor

"Rusty I said no" Raven walked of the dance floor and went and sat down at their table Rusty just shrugged her shoulders and started to dance about half way through the song Beast Boy and Cyborg who had obviously given up looking for Raven (as Robin was obsessing to much again) came In and ordered drinks from the bar and then went and sat down raven did not notice them until it was to late and they had sat in the nearest table to the door and now the only way to get out of here was to get Rusty to transport us and Rusty was no where to be seen in the crowd of dancers and there was no way that she was going to go in there to find her and she did not want to leave Rusty here alone Raven shuddered and turned her attention away from the two titans

Meanwhile BB and Cy had got up for a dance BB noticed rusty and nudged Cy

"what is it B"

"Hot chick at 2o clock"

"B yer not going to"

"Yep I am"

"Oh all right just don't do the routine"

"What routine"

"The thing you normally do" Cyborg looked around beast boy had gone already Cyborg sighed this was turning out to be a long day…..

-----

another cliffhanger ha now review I love reviews…….

the next chapter will be longer promise


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I do own a can of coke flying pig takes can ow now I own nothing

_Recap of last chapter _

_Cyborg sighed this was turning out to be a long day_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast boy walked over to the girl the song changed to what ever song is stuck in your head right now (except teletubbies)

"You want to dance"

Rusty looked him up and down

"No"

"Aw common please" beast boy turned into a kitten

"I said no and by the way I hate cats" Beast Boy beginning to get pissed of with this girl

"Then if you hate cats you will hate this" Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and jumped at the girl. Rusty who was ready for this transported herself too exactly the same place Beast Boy missing her completely hit his leopard nose on the floor he returned to human form

"Why you little" Rusty turned and walked toward the table where raven was seated and called after her

"See you later squirt"

Beast boy now red with anger was just going to go punch her lights out when his belt started flashing

"Great" he got out his communicator "What"

"Johnny rancid downtowns get here as soon as you can"

Then Cyborg and Beast Boy left the club

"What a jerk"

"Wada"

"That green guy with the spiky hair tried to hit on me by turning into a kitten yuck aren't boys stupid"

"hmmmm" Raven was busy thinking about a boy a boy who liked her a lot it was three days ago

**Start flashback **

They were on the roof of titans tower raven was up there meditating when he came up

"Err raven lunch is ready"

"Not hungry"

"Common raven everyone's waiting"

"I said no" raven said very angrily and since she had not meditated in weeks her emotions slipped through and she hit him with one of the posts from the volleyball court gasping as he fell to the ground she ran to him to see if he was ok

"Robin is you ok" checking his pulse and looking for minor damage she was not prepared for what happened next

"Raven"

"Mmm hmmm" she said not really paying attention

"Ive always liked you, you know" raven instantly stopped what she was doing

"What did you just say?"

Robin realizing what he had just done "no Raven i…"

He trailed of as she teleported away

**End flashback **

"Err hello Raven are you in there"

"Yeah what did you just say?"

"I was just telling you what jerks boys can be sometimes (its true boys so deal with it) "weren't you listening" rusty looked at her new friend concerned there was something raven was not telling her….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans there now u can't sue me

_Recap of last chapter _

_Rusty looked at her new friend concerned their was something raven was not telling her…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rusty and raven transported back to Rustys place when they got there rusty asked

"Do you want anything to eat…… pizza…?"

"Pizza would be nice"

"Right ok pizza tofu or pepperoni?"

"Pepperoni"

"Ok ille be two ticks literally" Rusty turned into a dog scratched then transported (do you get it two tickfleascratching now do you get it)

"Ok let's have a look around this place" Raven said to no-one in particular

Meanwhile outside the pizza place rusty was waiting for the perfect victim to give them there pizza rusty looked around being a dog meant you could tell which pizza was which she sniffed then a large robotic man stepped out with a pepperoni pizza

'Victim located' said her mind then suddenly rusty leapt up grabbed the pizza in her jaws and (well you guessed it) RAN

"OI GET BACK HERE WITH MY PIZZA"

Rusty thinking to herself 'what the ok this is the first person who's ever chased me so I'm outta here' rusty transports leaving a bewildered Cyborg with no pizza

And while this is all going off Ravens been exploring the apartment

Raven looked around there were three doors leading off this room 'which one to choose' she thought to herself finally deciding she opened the first door

"Bathroom"

She turned around closing the door behind her with her powers she whirled around realizing what she had done

"Ah crap they'll be after me any second" "Rusty Rusty where are you"

Rusty appeared right next to her with a box of pizza "you rang"

"We need to get out of here now"

"Err why"

"There coming they'll be here any…"

BANG BANG BANG

"Raven I know you're in there so get out here now"

Rusty turned to Raven "do you have some sort of power for predicting the future no wait don't answer that lets just get you outta here"

Rusty transports raven away then before she can transport herself her transporter devise packed in

"Oh great" the banging's on the door were getting louder 'great' she thought 'another damage bill' preparing for what was to come Rusty sat down on the floor and waited for the boy wonder to knock the door down…..

you might think this is the end of the chapter but its not I'm so hyped up I'm gonna carry on…

Eventually robin knocked the door down jumped into the room seeing rusty standing there (she got bored of sitting) he put his bo-staff against her throat

"Where's Raven"

"Who"

"Don't play innocent with me where is she"

"Ok the ploys don't work err how about this" Rusty turns into a retriever and bares her teeth at robin. Robin jumps back in surprise rusty changed back to normal

"You know that's what everyone does on there first time even raven did that just before I ripped her throat out"

(So the biggest bluff in the universe any way back to the story hey that's the stories name hang on I minute I'm confusing myself…)

"You never"

"Oh never watch the news do you, you know that body that was found in a dumpster yesterday well guess"

"No she can't be dead no"

"Well she is now excuse me"

"No you killed raven now I kill you"

"Can we do this another time ive got places to be" then Rusty vanished (she had been working on the devise throughout the argument and managed to finish it)

Robin looked around the room wondering where the girl went and then decided to investigate he opened a door only to see an empty room with a chair a table and a laptop he turned and continued to the next room when he opened the door he gasped and nearly fainted

Aaaannnnddd finished woo the longest chapter so far go me

You no what to do

Review

(Hey that rhymes)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (wow that much already)

Disclaimer- Teen Titans are not mine (sniff)

'thoughts'

(On the roof of the apartment block)

"Hey raven" said rusty appearing behind her

"Hey so what did he do" raven asked worried incase he might have done something stupid

"Nothing much he threatened to kill me but then I told him I killed you and yadiyada..."

"I'm dead?" asked raven looking at rusty strangely

"Well it was short notice I told him that the body found yesterday was yours" said rusty shrugging her shoulders

"Wait I thought you didn't read the news?"

"I don't but he was so mad he believed me man I can't wait to see the papers tomorrow I can see the headline now apartment gets searched for missing girl in cape!" laughed rusty

"Wait a second why are they gonna search your apartment there's nothing in there is there?" asked raven shivering as the wind blew around them

"Hey if you're asking questions I have a right to ask some like why is a guy in a traffic light costume chasing you? Why are you running anyway?" asked rusty concern for her friend

"Well I'm part of a team of superheroes the teen titans and the leader is robin..."

"the traffic light costume guy" interrupted Rusty raven laughed rusty reminded her of beast boy perhaps that was why she's my friend raven wondered

"Yea the traffic light costume guy" said raven shaking all thoughts of beast boy out of her head "and I hit robin by accident and he said he liked me and I don't feel the same way so I freaked and ran into you" finished raven

"I suppose I better answer your question now" said rusty, raven nodded

"well in the room to one side not the bathroom but the other one is a laptop and in that room are pictures loads of pictures of people women in fact and a laptop" Rusty stopped because she saw the way Raven was looking at her "Look I don't pray on women or anything I'm just trying to find my mum that's all but I recon once robin sees that I'm defiantly on that most wanted list of villains…..So anyway want pizza still!" said Rusty grinning, Raven smiled how can she go from so depressed to so happy raven envied her slightly but only a little bit as they where friends

"Yea sure why not!" said raven

"be right back Rae!" said rusty disappearing suddenly Raven sighed BB used to call her that before she transported him to another dimension for a day she bitterly regretted it know though.

Rusty was waiting in the side alley again for another victim yep there he was again the metal man with a pepperoni pizza

"now I'm going to enjoy this it took me ages in that long….HEY" again rusty had lept grabbed the pizza and began running again

"your not getting away this time puppy dog" said Cyborg powering up his sonic cannon and firing at the running dog

'Ow hey that was my tail YOW tail again better run faster he's catching up!' Rusty ran faster ran round a corner and teleported away unfortunately for Cyborg he ran round the corner hit an old lady and spent most of the next hour apologizing.


	6. Chapter 6

The Story Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I will never own the titans and never shall sniff

Thanks to all reviewers and I will work on the capitals and I have put capitals in the other chapters check if you like it took ages!

_ON WITH EL STORY_

_This chapter includes a pineapple in dedication to the pineapple kingdom._

"OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" cried Rusty sounding like a wolf stuck in a hole as she teleported to the top of the roof where raven sat kind of wierded out by her friend's actions as Rusty was now performing CPR on her tail

"Err Rusty what are you doing?" Raven asked taking the pizza box out her mouth and sitting down next to her, Rusty turned back into a human

"Heh" said Rusty rubbing the back of her head "Err trying to revive my tail some metal guy shot at it anyway enjoy your pizza I'm gonna go eat and then find some place for us to stay since we cant stay here it gets cold out here ya know" said Rusty very fast

"Right….ok" said Raven taking out a slice of pizza "bye then"

"Aster la vista!" replied Rusty and vanished

As Raven began to eat her pizza a noise came from behind her she turned and saw Beast Boy

"YA!" she yelled and nearby a pineapple exploded _(YAY go pineapple even if it is dead now) _

"Hey I'm not that ugly am I?" asked Beast Boy walking towards Raven and sitting down next to her

Ok I can't write romance whatsoever but here I go (apologies if it makes you laugh at my crud writing)

"Go away beast boy I don't want to talk" said Raven turning away from him and eating her pizza

BEAST BOYS POV

"go away beast boy I don't want to talk" as she said those words my insides seemed to squirm ok what I'm going to do Aint talking but she's eating pizza ille wait no I cant brain seemingly overloading

NORMAL POV (cos bb's brain went nuts)

Raven was just finishing her last slice of pizza when out of the corner of her eye she saw Beast Boy twitching turning suddenly Raven saw that he looked liked to her was choking

"Are you ok?" asked Raven worried turning to Beast Boy

"Yea" said BB composing himself before he fell of the roof

"So Raven are you dead or is Robin seeing things?" Asked BB interested Raven grinned silently thanking Rusty for that

"To Robin I'm dead" said Raven, "My friend told him that so he would stop chasing me"

"Your friend?" asked Beast Boy confused "The one all on the news for killing you?"

"Yea" answered Raven kicking the pizza box over the edge of the building, where it landed in a bin.

Raven and Beast boy where quiet for awhile before both spoke at the same time

"You first" said Beast boy

"Look you probably want to know why I ran away right?" asked Raven

"Well yea" said Beast Boy scratching the back of his head

"you know the night I ran away well Robin came up to tell me to come down and I kinda lost control and hit him with a post and while he was half unconscious he said he liked me and I panicked because I don't like him that way" Then Raven looked beast boy full in the face

"I like you"

Beast Boys stomach did a triple back flip landed the wrong way up had to turn around and then Beast Boy swallowed

"y-y-you do?" he stammered completely not expecting what had just happened even though he had dreamed about it

"You don't like me that way do you" said Raven getting up

"No raven wait!" said Beast Boy clambering up Raven turned to him

"What?"

"How can anyone not like you that way?"

And underneath the half moon they kissed and behind them Rusty appeared

"Hey Raven I…" Rusty trailed of smiled slightly and Teleported away

TITANS TOWER

"Hey Robin I got a fix on the signal it's a good job it's the only teleporting devise in existence!"

"TITANS GO!"

Push da Button mon

V

V

V

V

V

v


	7. Chapter 7

The Story Chapter 7

Disclaimer: if I owned Teen Titans SERIES 5 WOULD BE IN ENGLAND BY NOW AND THERE WOULD BE A SERIES 6!

Cough sorry carried away at least there's a movie coming soon I think

Anyway

"Hey Robin I got a fix on the signal it's a good job it's the only teleporting devise in existence!"

"TITANS GO!"

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all headed down to the T-Car where Robin gave the orders

"Ok Cyborg you go find Beast Boy Starfire you're with me" and with a flash Cyborg was out the garage Robins motorbike not far behind Starfire close behind the two.

At a bend in the road the two vehicles split of from each other and headed in different directions. Robin checked his communicator yep straight ahead was the devise he sped up Star still struggling to keep up with the speeding teen somehow managed it and when he stopped she had to grab onto a tree.

Landing next to him she asked "Have we found Ravens killer?" behind her the tree twanged back to its original position

"Yep that's her" said Robin inclining his head to point out a dog drinking from the reservoir just up ahead

"But friend Robin it is a mere dog I have known dogs on this planet to be nice and friendly Friend beast boy told me…."

"This one is not nice and it Aint friendly" interrupted Robin

Suddenly the dog hopped away and walked along a pier.

"Comon" beckoned Robin and they sneaked up to behind a rock and peeked over at the dog which turned into a human

"You know with hearing like mine it's kinda easy to hear someone spying on me come on out Birdie oh and bring your girlfriend" she said staring straight at them

"You are wrong" said Starfire "there is no one here" Robin slapped his head and stood up

"You've got nerve talking to me like that you've killed my friend how dare you" Yelled Robin advancing on Rusty

"Oh have I! I bet if I told everyone where all the money you make goes to that would shut you up in fact lets bring them in now"

Rusty Teleported and about 5 seconds later returned with Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg

"Friend Raven you are unharmed!" said Starfire and hugged her really tightly

Rusty turned and faced Robin

"S-s—s-so you didn't kill her…" uttered Robin

"No but I know who you killed" said Rusty shaking with anger at him

"Hey wait a minute I didn't kill anyone" said Robin nervous

"Ok then try 101 hmm you gonna deny killing them to?"

Robin just moved his mouth wordlessly

"That's right you did kill them 100 test subjects where born using dog and human DNA I was the only one that survived the tests the injections the long hours in a cage with no food or water and then just because you human subject who you took the DNA from was gonna talk you killed her you FUCKING BASTERD!" Yelled Rusty and turning into an Alsatian leaping for his throat but was blocked by a Black Shield

"Don't kill him Rusty let him spend the long hours in a cell let him have no food or water but don't kill him or you'll go instead" said Raven

Rusty stopped clawing at the barrier and turned back into a human

"He killed my entire family and I supposed to let him go to jail" asked Rusty incredulously. Robin however seizing his chance was about to hit her on the head with his bow staff when a sonic blast stopped him

"I'm sorry man but her story checks out you are sending money to a private science lab" admitted Cyborg

Robin snarled and advanced on his team

"You're going to believe her over me?" he asked pointing at Rusty

"Friend Robin we are unsure this being is putting up a good argument" Said Starfire who had gone back to hiding behind the rock

Robin laughed "Oh I see your going to put my word over something you've only known for 5 minutes for god sakes ive been your friend for years!" he sighed "Just blast her already!" he added

Cyborg turned his sonic cannon toward Robin

"Hey I said blast her not me!" he exclaimed

"That's the whole point Robin you wouldn't say to blast her unless you where hiding something" said Cyborg his sonic cannon still pointing straight at him.

"I'm not hiding anything but if she's telling the truth she escaped from a private lab we should bring her in" Said Robin and for the first time he looked around at the other Titans and saw that Raven and Beast Boy where holding hands and he exploded

THE END (NOT)

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

The Story

Chapter 8!

WOOT!

Last chapter! (I think)

-------------

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or I will have the biggest coca cola collection

P.s don't own coca cola either

-----------

On with the show!

"WHAT I THOGUH ONE OF THE RULES WHEN WE JOINED NO RELEATIONSHIPS INSIDE THE TEAM!" he yelled his face turning red as he advanced on Raven and Beast boy

But Rusty leapt between them as a Great Dane blocking his path and turning back to human when he stopped said

"Look pal everyone's against you they know what you did give it up the better guy won why would she want you anyway you're a good for nothing parasite who feeds of the earth and thinks he owns it so he can strut around doing whatever he likes but guess what pal know one ones the earth no one can do whatever they like and NO ONE KILLS MY FAMILY!" and with all the strength she could muster she punched him right in the face stunned he stepped back blood coming from his broken nose and his bleeding lip

"NO ONE TREATENS A MATE OF MINE!" and she kicked him in the balls

"AND I REALLY JUST DON'T LIKE YOU!" she added and kneed him in the head knocking him out

The rest of the Titans staying in silence as Cyborg rang the police to come pick robin up and put him in a secure cell but eventually Raven broke the silence

"I thought you where looking for your mum?" asked Raven "but just then you said Robin killed her"

"He did" Rusty replied not looking up just sitting on one of the pier posts "I'm looking for her grave and maybe some relatives I don't know why I just didn't give up he killed her and every other member of my family I don't know how I expected to find her" then she looked up at the stars

"You never know the big guy might be nice on me" she smiled

"Who is this 'big guy' of which you speak Cyborg is large in matter yet you are not looking at him?" began Starfire

"She means God Star" said Beast Boy

"Oh on my planet we have no god only shepnar the creators of nourishment I believe translated that is the word meaning remote in your language" but before Starfire could finish the police arrived to take Robins unconscious body away to a very secure lock up in Africa somewhere.

After the police are gone everyone was quiet again

"Well ille be seeing you around then" and with a splash Rusty was swimming away as a border collie

"Hey Rusty wait!" yelled Raven getting up from the Rock her and Beast Boy where sitting on. The Border collie turned round

"Do you want to join the team?" she yelled over the water the Border collie disappeared suddenly and repapered next to Raven then turned back into Rusty

"Hell yea did you even have to ask!" she beamed and boldly shook hands with Raven

"Oh and Cyborg was it?" asked Rusty to the metal man

"Yea?"

"Sorry about all the pizzas I stole"

"That was you ahh!" and he began chasing Rusty

"I would pay for them but I have no money" she yelled over he shoulder before turning into a husky to gain distance

And together they all ran of into the Sun set

---

And its done wow not a very long chapter was it o well its ended don't cry there may be a prologue or a sequel so don't worry!

Review!


End file.
